The chipless (and cashless) gaming technology of the present invention is so named because there is no necessity (and generally no capability) for using direct addition of chips, coins or currency by the player as wagering elements in the play of games on the chipless gaming table. Rather, credit is established for each player at each player position to enable wagering by player-exercised data entry (user input) at various stages of the game. The user input may also enable input of player selections in addition to wager amounts and wager types (e.g., on an underlying game, side bets, jackpots, raises, withdrawals and the like).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,546 to Meissner et al. describes a system for monitoring a card game. The system includes a dealer information screen for indicating player requests. A display consisting of a row of three light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is connected to the back of each player's touch screen so as to be visible by the dealer. These LEDs provide instructions to the dealer to advise him of the player's intentions (hold, deal, split, insurance, etc.). The display may be, for example, an LED display and may be positioned on the dealer's side of each player's touch screen (or elsewhere in a location visible to the dealer). The display is utilized as a quick reference source of instructions for the dealer for certain player choices such as: active, inactive, Hit, Stand, Split, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,655 to Walker et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,122 to Packes, Jr., et al. describe systems that evaluate the rate of play of players on a video gaming system and increases awards, payouts or comps to the player based on the rate of play on a video gaming system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,615 to Soltys et al. describes a system for recording the historical events in casino table card games, providing information on the numbers of hands played in a period of time by the dealer, and evaluating win/lose percentages for players and dealers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,517 to Beavers discloses a casino table supervision and analysis system in which potential errors or fraud of the dealers is identified by tracking and analyzing electronically input data.